Inuyasha: Trapped in the Feudal Era
by Clowgirl
Summary: The fight begins! Plus a big suprise!
1. Arrival

It was early on a Saturday morning, and the shop owner was coming from the back of his video game store shop to open for day. He passed his newest product, Inuyasha: The RPG, as he went to unlock his shop's door. The sight that met him at the door of his shop made him drop his glasses. The people waving money outside of the shop, anxious to buy the Inuyasha RPG before they evaporated from the shop's shelves, swallowed up the sound of the lenses breaking into many pieces. When the shop owner opened the shop, the people ran in like the only thing that would keep them alive was inside the shop.

A few nights later, Colleen and her friends Dom and Rebecca were having a sleepover at Colleen's house, having a good time and getting ready to play Colleen's edition of Inuyasha: The RPG. "How'd ya get that? I tried to get it, but the shop I went to had been sold out for two weeks," said Rebecca as she ate a chip. "My uncle who owns a video game store gave me a copy before he put the game in his shop," Colleen answered as she too ate a chip out of the giant bowl of chips between the three friends. "So it was a advanced copy basically," answered Dom as she took a handful of chips and began stuffing her face. "Well, do ya wanna play it or not," asked Colleen. Colleen set up the game in her game console and she handed Dom and Rebecca each a controller. The start screen appeared on Colleen's TV, and Colleen pressed her controller's start button. Suddenly, a brilliant blinding flash came from the TV, and Dom, Colleen and Rebecca disappeared from Colleen's room, and the RPG's glitch had taken affect.

FOREST

**What the hell happened? **Colleen sat up and rubbed her head. Rebecca and Dom woke up shortly after. "Where are- Hey! What happened to our clothes?" Dom, Rebecca and Colleen looked down at their clothes and they defiantly weren't the PJ's they had worn only a few minutes before. Colleen had a sapphire blue silk kimono on, with traditional Japanese sandals and socks, and wore a necklace with a small dark sword shaped stone. Rebecca had a light blue kimono on with dark flower petals on it. Dom wore a kimono of a dark purple colour and a sword hung at her side. "Is it Halloween," asked Rebecca.

A Computer voice answered her question. "Character determined by personality, Colleen a sorcerer wolf demon, Dom a demon hunter, and Rebecca a miko." Colleen was shot venomous looks from Dom and Rebecca, who were huge Koga fans who would love to be a wolf demon like Koga. Colleen suddenly perked one of her new wolf ears and sprang into the air an caught a staff, which looked like the Clow wand but had crescent moons on the sapphire staff and had a crescent moon in the golden circle at the top and didn't have the wings. "Holy crap Colleen, nice catch," said Dom as Colleen landed and stood up. "Maybe we should start trying to find out where the heck we are," said Rebecca as she adjusted her weapon, a bow and a quiver of arrows, on her back. So Dom, Colleen and Rebecca set off though the forest, very confused.

"Man, we are getting nowhere," Rebecca complained loudly after a few hours of the trio trying to get out of the forest without any success. "I agree Rebecca. We should camp out for the night and start in the morning since it's getting dark. I'll take first watch. Dom, start unpacking from that humongous pack of yours," said Colleen as the trio reached a clearing in the forest. Soon, the trio had eaten some food and Dom and Rebecca had gotten into sleeping bags, ready to sleep. "Night Colleen," said Rebecca and Dom simultaneously as they snuggled into their sleeping bags and fell asleep.

A few hours had passed, and Colleen's watch was almost over. Colleen yawned and adjusted her staff, her eyelids drooping. Suddenly, a twig snapped and woke Colleen up. "Who are you," Colleen yelled, her staff at the ready and her teeth frozen in a silent snarl. "Is that anyway to treat a fellow wolf demon, feisty? Especially me, Koga, the leader of a mighty male wolf pack?" A voice answered Colleen's yell and it's body stepped into the campfire's light, and Koga appeared with his pack behind him. "I don't care if you're the leader of France Koga, I want you to leave our campsite NOW!" Colleen leaped at Koga, her wolf fangs and teeth at the ready. "That's certainly no way to treat guests, she-wolf," he answered, grabbed Colleen in mid-strike (Colleen's mid-strike). Colleen's yelling had woken Dom and Rebecca, and they rubbed sleep from their eyes. "What's with all yell- Its KOGA!" Rebecca and Dom squealed and ran over to Koga, oblivious to seeing he had their friend captured in his arm. "Um guys, do you think you could get me out from under this smelly jerk's arm," Colleen said as they started talking like hyper squirrels. They looked at her like she was a disease and yelled "WHY DID YOU CALL KOGA THAT!" "For that remark," said Koga, "you and your friends are my pack's prisoners. Get the one with the sword to pack up your things and then will get to the cave, lady she-wolf. Then we'll get _cosy ._" Colleen's facial expression after that made it seem like she was going to throw up. "Dom, pack up our things," Colleen said to Dom and to Koga, "I'm not getting 'cosy' with you in a million years, Mr. "Alpha-Male." "Please," Koga replied, too dense to see she insulted him, " call me Koga." Dom finished packing and the trio, and the wolf pack led by Koga, walked through the dark forest to Koga's pack's cave.

KOGA'S PACK'S CAVE

"Wellnow that we're here, can I get out from under you arm , Koga?" Colleen struggled out of Koga's grasp and went and sat at the back of the cave, unfortunately next to Koga's sleeping place. "What keen eyes you have, lovely lady she-wolf!" Koga went over, but Colleen ran over to the other side of he end of the cave. "My name's Colleen now leave me alone! Dom, my sleeping bag please!" Dom tossed Colleen her sleeping bag and she got in it quickly. Now that the excitement was over, the pack, Dom, and Rebecca settled down and went to sleep. Colleen got peaceful sleep for a few hours, then she woke up 'cause someone dragged her sleeping bag. She sniffed the air: it was Koga. **Why can't he leave me alone? I wish he liked Rebecca or Dom, not me** Colleen thought as Koga squeezed her and her sleeping bag like a beloved stuffed animal. Colleen soon fell asleep, wishing she were home.

This is my second story! Whadda you ya think? REVIEW PLEASE! Clowgirl out!


	2. The Fight for Freedom

When Colleen woke the next morning, she was the last person to wake up in the cave. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Colleen found Dom and Rebecca sitting near where Kouga, where she thought they would be. "I see you woke up. I gave orders to not wake you, to answer you question," said Kouga as Colleen passed him with a set of towels, some deodorant, soap and underclothes, along with her other clothes. "I'm going to find somewhere to bathe, and don't follow me, understand," said Colleen as she walked out of the cave. Colleen soon found a quiet stream and got clean and cleaned her short brown hair. As she put her kimono, she heard a rustle in the tree above her. "Will you do the honour of bearing my children?" Miroku's face popped, upside-down, from the tree, and Colleen smacked him in the face with her staff.

"Don't hit him again please!" Colleen turned to see Sango and Kirara coming up behind her. "You're his babysitter aren't you?" Colleen pointed to Miroku. "I guess you can say that," said Sango as she put Miroku's limp body on Kirara's back (Kirara had transformed to her larger self). "There you are Sango! Who's this?" Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo came through and looked at Colleen suspiciously. "I'm Colleen, sorcerer wolf demon, prisoner of Kouga and his wolf gang, object of his affections as well, and newest victim of Miroku's question 'Will you bear my children'. Hi," replied Colleen. "Why were you taken prisoner by Kouga," asked Inuyasha as Shippo continuously stared at Colleen. "I said he smelled bad," she replied, and Miroku woke up. "Who's the chick?" Miroku's face still had an imprint of Colleen's staff on it. "Colleen, sorcerer wolf demon," Colleen repeated. "How'd you get here?" Colleen answered Kagome's question. "My friends, Dom and Rebecca, and me were sucked here through my RPG game to here, which I know isn't my RPG game," Colleen said as her answer. "Well, shall we free you and your friends from that jerk Koga?" Inuyasha's eyes glinted happily, and the gang, with Colleen by Kirara's side, went back to Kouga's cave.

"Hey everyone, Colleen's back! HEY! She brought the mutt and his friends!" Kouga's smile disappeared as he saw Inuyasha and his friends enter the mouth of the cave. "Let them go Kouga," said Inuyasha as he flicked the hilt of Tetsusaiga, showing the beginning of the blade (like Rurouni Kenshin does), ready to fight. "Wait, why ain't it transforming?" Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, but nothing happened. "It's because I'm a wolf demon, so it won't transform. But I know how to get free." Colleen, after answering Inuyasha's question, turned and looked at Kouga. "Let's settle this, wolf demon to wolf demon. Let's have a fight for my, and my friends' freedom. What do ya think Kouga?" Kouga smiled smugly and replied, "Sure thing, but why don't we make this interesting. If you lose, which you'll probably do, you and your friends have to stay with my gang and I. If you win, I'll let you go. Deal," said Kouga as he held out one of his clawed hands. Colleen took the hand with one of her clawed hands when Kouga pulled her (they still had their hands in a handshake) and he whispered in her wolf ear, "Prepare to lose."

Inuyasha and the gang set up camp in a clearing near the cave, and sat wondering what to do. "What are we going to do?" Kagome made seem that Colleen losing was already carved into the stone tablet of Fate. "I'm going to meditate here, so go and move your camp to anther clearing please," Colleen said in a serious tone. The gang moved their camp, but poked their heads through the bushes surrounding the clearing. Colleen sat absolutely still, holding her dark-coloured staff up to the heavens. "Man I wish I could get that calm when I meditated," whispered Miroku. "The reason you can't get that calm when you meditate is because you think about women when you meditate. Now be quiet," replied Sango. Colleen stuck her staff in the ground and spoke words that sounded Gaelic and the staff shrank to a small key with the golden circle and golden crescent moon inside it (like the shrunken version of the Sakura's Clowand) and replaced the dark sword-shaped stone on Colleen's necklace. "Wow, how'd she do that?" Shippo's eyes were filled with wonder from what he'd just witnessed. "I hear you guys over there ya know," said Colleen without opening her eyes. "I think I'm ready to face Kouga and the Shikon shards in his legs." Kagome had a puzzled look on her face. **How'd she know that Kouga had Shikon shards in his legs? **She thought as she and the other emerge from the bushes.

Meanwhile in the cave, Kouga sat with Rebecca and Dom stuck next to him like they had been stuck to him with Superglue. Kouga was being overconfident and gloating, as usual. "Ladies, I hope you like it here, because your friend can't win with me having these Shikon shards in my legs. I probably won't even break a sweat." "God I hope he loses, so he'll have a big kick in the pants, attitude wise," whispered Ginka. "I heard that Ginka," said Kouga with a snarl. Meanwhile at the campsite, Inuyasha was helping Colleen learn how to fight with a sword. "You're a pretty fast learner Colleen. Wow, its already sunset. I guess you need to get ready for the match with the jerk," said Inuyasha as Colleen thanked him for helping her. "I'm going to freshen up, don't follow me Miroku," Colleen said as she walked to the stream, relaxing after seeing Miroku was tied up and blindfolded. She quickly got clean and suited up in an outfit that looked similar to Ayame's. She met the gang soon after, her blue eyes gleaming. "I'm ready" was all she said as she led the group to the clearing where the fight was going to be held.

"Hello Colleen and company. What do you think?" Kouga voice was heard, but he was hidden in the shadows, unable to be seen. The clearing was lined with tall, white candles all lit in a beautiful flaming brilliance. "Shall we get ready to begin?" Koga stepped out of the shadows, wearing his normal gear. He looked Colleen up in down, which made her blush but she kept calm. "And when you lose, you have to wear this and only this." Kouga held her dark blue kimono-like bathrobe, which she realized he got from Dom. "DOM!" Colleen blushed deep red and screamed loudly as Dom smiled innocently. "Alright Kouga the perv, are you ready to begin?"

So who do you think is going to win? Tell me whom you want to win in your reviews! Bye!


	3. Wedding Bells

"I have one question Kouga," said Colleen. "Yes?" Kouga seemed impatient and ready to fight. "What happens if there's a tie?" "Hmmm," Kouga said with deep thought. "I've got it!" Kouga reached an idea and snapped hi fingers. "If there's a tie, you'll have to stay with me and my gang, but you'll be the female leader of the gang. Whadda ya think?" "Sounds pretty good," Colleen replied. "But you'll still have to wear this," Kouga said as he held up the bathrobe. "Uggg…fine," groaned Colleen. "All right, the fight between Colleen and Kouga will begin…**NOW**!" Colleen and Kouga started circling the ring, watching each other cautiously and waiting for the other to make the first move.

Kouga made the first move, striking at Colleen's shin, but she jump on top of him before he could even scratch her. Colleen started to pull Kouga's leg far back (like they do in wrestling!), but left her legs unprotected from Kouga's arms. He grabbed her legs and flipped her over, with him on top of her. "Go Kouga," was shouted through the crowd around the clearing. Colleen was rolling around the ring, trying to get Kouga off her. Suddenly, she got her chance. He was going to jump on her with his legs, but before he could do so Colleen kangaroo kicked his stomach, sending him to the edge of the ring. "Nice Kick," Kouga said as he stood up, which left Colleen dazed in thought. **How was he able to get up after I kicked him like that?**

Unfortunately, Kouga used Colleen's time of thought against her. He kicked her to the ground and sat on her, making it basically impossible for Colleen to get up. "Ready to give up sweetie?" Kouga seemed like he didn't care that he had injured her pretty badly. "Not a chance loser," Colleen said as her eyes gleamed red and the demon inside her took center stage. With a deafening roar, she got Kouga on the ground. She jumped on top of him and scratched him across his chest, leaving a crescent moon bleeding on it. Suddenly, the demon left Colleen and she realized how exhausted she was. Kouga realized simultaneously that his stomach pain had made him extremely weak. Kouga and Colleen both collapsed and dozed lightly. "I guess… it's a tie," Kagome said quietly.

Both were checked out, but nether were seriously injured. "Well Colleen, it **was **a tie. You know what **_that_** means," Kouga said as he grinned and handed Colleen the robe. Colleen went to go and change into it, but she kept her underclothes on for the sake of decency. Colleen went to go to her sleeping bag, but Kouga grabbed her and held her close. "Oh no, you're staying **here,**" he said as he let Colleen have some room on what Kouga called a "bed." She grabbed a blanket to wrap around herself so Kouga couldn't get grabby, but he yanked it out of her hands. "HEY! Give that back!" Colleen was yelling quite loudly. "Nope," was all Kouga said as he forced her to sit on the "bed." He held her around the waist, which made her feel very embarrassed. "You're quite a feisty girl, but I like that in a girl," he sad when she tried to break free. He began to stroke her hair lie she was a cat., but somehow calmed her down. "There ya go, just relax," Kouga said soothingly as Colleen settled down and her eyes began to droop.

Once she fell asleep, Kouga gathered the rest of the wolves to let them see their new female leader. "This is our new female leader, Colleen. Go now, but you'll get a formal introduction with her when the sun rises." The wolves went to their "beds" and Kouga looked at Colleen's sleeping body. **Man, she's quite attractive. **She shivered and Kouga gave her the blanket he'd snatched from her before. He settled down beside her and fell asleep.

Colleen was the first to wake up the next morning and was anguish to get away from Kouga's bed. Unfortunately for Colleen, Kouga awoke fast afterwards and grabbed her waist. "Get off me Kouga!" Colleen struggled, but Kouga's grip was too strong. "Not a chance," he whispered in her ear. Ginta and Hakkaku grabbed his arms and tied him up, but it wasn't restraining his overly odd behaviour. "What's with him?" Ginta answered. "Today is his 17th birthday (this isn't my idea; I adapted it from one of demonlover's awesome story "A Simple Scent Can Change Everything", so it's actually demonlover's idea). Wolf demons, on their 17th birthday, have to seek their life mate. Over the years, our gang's numbers have been shrinking because a pureblooded female wolf demon is a hard thing to find. And since he's smelled your scent, he's gone nuts trying to make you his mate." "Why do these things happen to me?" Colleen let them untie Kouga, but not before she had a good head start.

Naraku's castle

"Hello my lord. You wished to see me?" Kagura had stepped into the main chamber where Naraku sat. "Yes. Go and see if that insolent wolf demon gang has been eliminated yet. If not, report back here immediately, understood?" Kagura nodded and set off. "I wonder what happened to those girls I sucked into this age?" Naraku spoke out aloud, and ten he exited the room.

Back at Kouga's cave

"HELP ME!" Kouga was still chasing Colleen, and nothing seemed to stop him. Colleen's friends only glared at her; though it wasn't her fault she had become a wolf demon. "Guys," she yelled as she ran in a circle around a tree," I think I have to mate with him to stop running." Dom and Rebecca realized that they valued their friend more than their love for Kouga. Colleen saw them nod and she stopped and let Kouga grab her arms. "Will you be my mate?" Kouga's voice seemed somewhat desperate. "Yes I will," Colleen said pretty reluctantly. "What happens when wolf demons get mated?" Ginta again answered her question. "Future Lady of our gang, I shall answer your question. First, the mating couple give each other marks that mean they're mated to the other. This mark will disappear if either dies. Second, they create the family crest. Third is the official mating ceremony under a full moon. The fourth and final one is the blood mixing. Then, when the couple feels ready, the couple will begin a family." Colleen looked at Kouga, who smiled, and she blushed.

"All right, everyone, we need to forage to get ready for the Mating ceremony. We need to leave the Couple alone," yelled Ginta as Colleen 's friends went to tell Inuyasha and his friends the news. "We're all alone," Kouga said seductively as he snaked his arm around Colleen's waist, making her blush. "I know, they left on purpose," she said as she looked into Kouga's eyes. Suddenly, he pushed her onto his bed and kissed her on the lips. **Why does feel so good? Maybe because it's my first kiss or that I actually like Kouga that way.** Kouga finally broke of the kiss and held Colleen against his chest in his arms. "I'm so glad you said yes," he whispered. Colleen sighed, wishing such a beautiful moment wouldn't ever end.

Inuyasha's Camp

"She's doing **WHAT**!" Inuyasha, when he was told the news was drinking tea, spat it over Kagome's face. Kagome glared at Inuyasha, who smiled sheepishly. "She's getting mated to Kouga, "repeated Rebecca. "I'm so happy for her," said Sango. "Sounds like that mating is going to work," said Miroku solemnly. "And that means Kouga is out of my hair, but I'm happy for her too," said Kagome. "I wanna say congrats," said Shippo as he ran towards the cave. "Wolf demon tradition forbids it and we must respect it," said Sango. "I guess I can congratulate them later," Shippo said cheerfully. "We're having dinner soon. Would you like to stay?" Rebecca and Dom nodded and sat by the fire, ready to eat.

Kouga's Cave

"Wolf tradition lets us have the entire cave for a week," Kouga said, still in his seductive tone, looking deeply into Colleen's soft blue eyes. "Don't try anything yet, we aren't mated yet," Colleen said in a joking voice. Kouga pulled Colleen close under the blanket covering his bed (note **nothing** will happen; note the previous sentence). "We have to give each other those marks, remember," said Kouga as he got close to Colleen's neck, waiting for permission to bite. Colleen nodded and Kouga's fangs bit into her flesh, though it only hurt for a few seconds. Colleen felt to make sure there wasn't any bleeding, but the wound had already become a part of her. Colleen saw there were two fang marks with Kouga's scent on the mark. Colleen did the same, then they both kissed each other. They both got settled and fell asleep in each other's arms.

Sunlight streamed into the cave, waking Kouga and Colleen from a peaceful sleep. "Good morning Kouga," Colleen, who was dressed in her sapphire nightgown and boxers and her kimono-like bathrobe, sat by Kouga as he woke up. "Mornin' Colleen," said Kouga as he sat up. It was a very warm day. "Man, I feel like swimming," Colleen said as she fanned herself with her hand. "Sure why not? Do you have a guy swimsuit in your bag?" Kouga asked Colleen as he looked over her shoulder as she dug in her backpack. She pulled out sapphire swimming trunks and a sapphire one-piece suit. "Here ya go Kouga," she said as she gave him the shorts. "Now close your eyes, I'm going to change," commanded Colleen. He did what he was told, though the temptation to peek was in his thoughts. "I'm done, you can open your eyes," Colleen said and Kouga opened his eyes. **She looks great** he thought and she did look good in the swimsuit. "All right Kouga, you can change now," Colleen said as she put her hands over closed eyes. Kouga quickly changed. He looked great without the armour, and his 6-pack was very defined. "Ready?" Colleen had helped Kouga put on sunscreen and she put some on and they walked to the deep pool were they were going to swim.

"Interesting." Kagura looked at the couple from above, but high enough so Kouga couldn't pick up her scent. "So that's why his gang isn't here. Kouga is getting mated to that pretty wolf demon, so the wolf demon mating tradition keeps his tribe away for a week. This will definitely please Naraku," she said as she floated off to Naraku's castle to report her findings.

That's Chapter 3! Whadda think? Review please!


End file.
